Radio transmitting devices and radio receiving devices may communicate with each other over a radio channel. During the communication, the quality of transmitted data may be influenced by the radio channel.
Methods for transmitting data between radio devices as well as the performance of the radio devices constantly have to be improved. Further, it is particularly desirable to provide a stable connection between radio devices and improve the stability of employed radio channels. For these and further reasons there is a need for the present invention.